The present invention relates generally to a temporary lighting apparatus. More particularly, it pertains to a temporary lighting apparatus including a cage for protection of a light source.
Temporary lighting is often used for events which do not permit nor require permanent lighting structure. For instance, temporary lighting may be needed at a festival or a construction site, or seasonally at a Christmas tree lot. One form of temporary lighting is to string a plurality of light sockets with light bulbs coupled therewith. However, this type of an arrangement can be dangerous if one or more of the bulbs is accidentally struck and broken by a tool, or by dropping onto the ground.
Protective cages have been provided which encompass a light bulb. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,541, which issued on Dec. 13, 1998, has a protective cage for a lamp which hingedly couples a cage with a socket with a living hinge, where the cage has multiple living hinges. However, this type of cage can be difficult to assemble. Further, the living hinges can become worn.
Accordingly, what is needed is a lighting apparatus which protects the light source and does not become displaced when the light source is changed. What is also needed is a temporary lighting apparatus which is easy to install and uninstall. What is further needed is a lighting apparatus which does not become hot from the heat of the light source.
One embodiment includes a cage for a lighting apparatus. The cage includes a first portion and a second portion forming an enclosure for a light source. The first portion extends from a first end to a second end with the first end including a collar portion adapted to couple with an electrical socket having a snap fit connection. The second end of the first portion hingedly couples with the second portion.
One embodiment includes a temporary lighting apparatus. The temporary lighting apparatus includes a cage having a first portion and a second portion with the cage forming an enclosure for a light source. The first portion of the cage extends from a first end to a second end with the second end of the first portion hingedly coupled with the second portion. The temporary lighting apparatus also includes an electrical socket couplable with the light source and the cage is coupled to the electrical socket with a snap fit connection.
The temporary lighting apparatus allows for the units to be quickly installed and uninstalled with the snap-fit coupling, also saving in labor costs. The lighting apparatus beneficially can be installed without the use of tools or hardware. In addition, the temporary lighting apparatus provides an inexpensive approach to installing and manufacturing the product. Furthermore, the lighting apparatus is easy to use and does not get too warm to handle from the heat of the light source.
These and other embodiments, aspects, advantages, and features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description of the invention and referenced drawings or by practice of the invention. The aspects, advantages, and features of the invention are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, procedures, and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims and their equivalents.